


You Can’t Tame a Dragon, Only Earn It’s Respect

by Quest4Unboredom



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 7x05, Blow Job, Cunnilingus, Daenerys Targaryen - Freeform, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Dragonstone, Episode: s07e5, F/M, Fluff, Jon Snow - Freeform, Jon and Dany, Jon making Dany horny, Jonerys, Oops, Oral Sex, POV Daenerys, Possessive Sex, Rough Kissing, Season 8, Season 8 sucks, Smut, Targaryen Restoration, dany is horny, dragon riding, fuck D&D, jon petting drogon, jon with the dragons turns Dany on, jonerys smut, king in the north, season 7, winterfell sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quest4Unboredom/pseuds/Quest4Unboredom
Summary: Remember when Jon touched Drogon in season 7? That definitely made Daenerys want Jon a lot more and you can’t tell me otherwise. In other words, Jon with dragons=horny Dany. Dany tells Jon about it later on and it gets a little smutty. Takes place in season 7 and jumps to somewhere in season 8 ep 1-2.





	You Can’t Tame a Dragon, Only Earn It’s Respect

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I’ve ever written but I don’t think it’s awful. I could be wrong though so go easy on me. Smut is coming in chapter 2 so have patience (if there’s anyone even reading this). Sorry in advance for typos I wrote this on my phone in notes. Hope what I say makes sense to u bc it does in my head. My imagination of what Daenerys thought when Jon touched Drogon:

Her hair blew in the wind wildly as she approached her ancestral seat atop her largest son, Drogon. As she rode, she felt their bond in her veins, she felt the fire flow through her. This was her favorite place to be, the freedom she felt while riding was the only true happiness she had in this shit world. That is, until the brooding northerner Jon Snow rudely came into her life. She had hated him at  first, with his tales of snarks and goblins, his pretty face, and his unwillingness to bend the knee or respect her queenly authority. However, as she got to know him better, as challenging as that was proving to be, she found herself becoming quite taken with him. He was unlike any man she had ever met, he wasn’t motivated by a thirst for power, or a thirst for blood for that matter. In fact, he hated having power and he hated killing, despite being quite proficient at it from what she had heard. He was honest and honorable to a fault, which was very rare for men in power from her experience. Instead of trying to control her or impose his ideas on her like most, he was much more content to listen to her, yet challenge her at the same time in a way, which made him infinitely more attractive. Not to mention he was gorgeous; dark brown eyes that pierced her soul, a sharp chiseled chin, soft lips that she longed to ravage, and his _hair_.  His beautiful jet black curls, restrained by a tie. It seemed like he was restrained by something as well, his earnest Kingly side was holding something back, something aggressive and primal. She wished to let his curls free, just as she wished to let him free, and see the side of him that others described as  _the wolf_ . He was an enigma, and she wished desperately to understand this complex, comely Northern King.

As Drogon gracefully descended on the outcrop of land by the cliffs near his brothers, she caught a glimpse of the man who had been occupying her thoughts so frequently as of late. He had been brooding on the cliffs presumably. For a man that spent so much time thinking, he did not have a lot to say, she thought. She wondered to herself what kind of thoughts swirled around his mind, and what it was that was troubling him so deeply from the time he had arrived on Dragonstone. Then she remembered why he had come in the first place, “perhaps he is telling the truth” she thought to herself. She wanted to believe him, and part of her did because she knew he was no liar. But the other part of her wanted to believe he was a madman fabricating stories of undead creatures. The latter was much more convenient for her, but she feared the worst. However, she knew she could not give up on her dream of reclaiming her family’s throne for a pretty face and tales of ice monsters.

She landed in front of him, convincing herself it was a show of strength but deep down the girlish part of her wanted to impress him. Instead of cowering in the presence of a dragon as most men would, Jon Snow stood unwavering in the face of the most powerful creature in all of the lands. This show of bravery wasn’t unexpected from the King in the North, she had heard tales of his battles and his time beyond the wall. But she was impressed nonetheless, and his courage stirred something within her, something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. A mixture between arousal and respect. She admonished herself at the silly thought, dismissing her feelings as she usually did, and donning her queenly mask for the rebellious King to see. She watched as he slowly approached her dragon, carefully trying to gain the beast’s trust. She saw him remove his glove and tentatively hold out his hand for her son to smell, and then he was hidden behind the bulk of his skull. He had disappeared behind Drogons massive head for some time, and she prayed to the gods she didn’t believe in that her son wouldn’t devour this stupid, brave man. Holding her breath, she peered to the side and what she saw shocked her. He was  _petting_ him. Her son, a large dragon who wouldn’t let anyone but her within 50 feet of him, was purring for the King in the North like a common house cat. She could not believe the sight, and she could not believe the effect it was having on her. She wanted him badly, this strange, complex man who seemingly had no fear. If he could command respect from a Dragon it was no wonder he was able to rise to be the King in the North as a bastard. Her cheeks were flushed and she was certain that she felt a fire stir in her core from the display he had just put on. Her thoughts from the previous night came rushing into her brain, when she had wondered what it would feel like to have Jon Snow inside of her. His strong, hard body covered with muscle intertwined with hers... she shook her head before the image could go any further. When she first came to Westeros, she had not thought that she would even want the company of a man after how easily she had left Daario. She thought herself to be a cold hearted queen, only to be with a man for a political marriage to advance her agenda, not to love. But that was before she met the beautiful and mysterious northerner. She had tried to fight her feelings for Jon Snow, trying to convince herself that a queen doesn’t have time to lust over every handsome, brave man she meets. But he continuously proved he was much more than that, and she wished to get under his skin and find out more about him. It was a losing battle, trying to reason with herself that nothing good could come of her feelings for the man. So, eventually she gave in to the ache in her loins and made a silent vow that she would have Jon Snow, whether he bent the knee or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this mess. I realize I probably should’ve had more than 3 paragraphs for 1000 plus words but I typed this on notes when I was bored so give me a break. Also my grammar and punctuation are prob trash but blame the public school system not me. Lmk y I was never taught when to use commas and when to use colons/semi colons. I will definitely continue this for anyone who cares but I’m on vacation rn so it will be when I get back next week. I’m planning on writing more Jonerys stuff but then again I’m the least motivated person ever so we’ll see if that ends up happening. Feedback is cool. Peace.


End file.
